Secret Lies
by tavingtons-sweetheart
Summary: Hermione receives a mysterious letter informing her to meet the author at the astronomy tower. What will she find, and who sent it? P.S This is Psensah with a different ID!
1. The Meeting

The Meeting  
  
It was late. Hermione rushed up the stairs of Hogwarts. "Why was she doing this," she thought as she just dodged yet another missing step. In her hand was a piece of parchment. Addressed to her, a letter, explaining that someone wanted to meet in the astronomy tower at midnight, on Friday. It was left in her room; her private Head Girl room, so no one else would have seen it. She had just finished her prefect duties, always having the late shift on Fridays. Huffing, she reached the top of the stairs and put the note in her robe pockets, exchanging it for her wand-incase the author of her mysterious note wasn't so friendly. She should have told Harry, just incase, but the note specifically said 'tell no one.' Rounding the longer corridor, Hermione opened the door to the tower and began to climb the circular steps to the highest point in Hogwarts. In her rush she hit a hard wall. "Blast!" Her eyes widened as the realization that it wasn't a wall at all. She knew exactly what it was. The black contours of cloth, that familiar smell of herbs. "Professor Snape. I can explain."  
  
Hermione backed up and took out her wand. In her haste she'd forgotten to light it, and could have avoided this, disaster. "Lumous!" The dark stairs lit around her. Forcing herself to look up from the ground, she made eye contact with Snape. Funny, he didn't seem mad. Snape glared down at her, his usual non-committed facade firmly in place. "Miss. Granger, you are late." Hermione blinked and swallowed, "I left something up here in class you see and...late?" Did he say late? Her mind raced, again checking his expression. "You left the note?" Hermione's stunned expression exceedingly apparent, "Why all this secrecy? Why not just talk to me after class?" Snape turned and walked up the remaining flight of stairs and outside to the tower. His dark robes swishing in his wake. Hermione followed, admitting that her curiosity was peaked.  
  
Snape paused abruptly, and turned to face Hermione. His eyes sizing her up, trying to decide if going to her was the best choice. Reassuring himself, he drew in a breath, "Granger, what do you know of my involvement in the Death Eaters?" his expression giving nothing away of what he was thinking. Overwhelmed by his question, Hermione tried to process. She knew he had been a suspect, since year five. That he was some how managing to do all this right under Dumbledore nose. That he was far too dangerous to be working at the School. "I know that you bear the Dark Mark, and that you, despite what you claim visit Lucius Malfoy regularly, whenever your brand calls you to him," her eyes focus on him, her defenses up, and her and hands at the ready in her deep pockets.  
  
Snape grunted and held in a laugh, "You are very clever Miss. Granger. I think that is why I have chosen to come to you. I need your help." Hermione regarded him. Was he joking? "Help with what exactly?" 


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2  
  
Snape again regarded her, inwardly reassuring himself he was right. "Miss. Granger, what I am about to tell you is exceedingly confidential. So much so, that I need your word that will you not inform Potter or Weasley." he said his cold gaze locked on her face.  
  
Hermione considered his words, "Very well, I shall agree to hear you out, but whether I help you or not is a different story."  
  
Snape gave her a brief nod, his slender, pale hands clasped behind his back as he began to pace the tower. "I am currently working for the Ministry, in collaboration with Dumbledore." Snape turned to face Hermione, "It is true that once I conspired with the Death Eaters, and that I once followed Voldemort blindly without any consideration of the damages. However, now I have learned the err of my ways, and I am trying my best to...undo those damages."  
  
Hermione drew in breath, and began to pace too. "So, you are saying that all these years, you have been on our-Harry's-side?" She began to tap her foot, her hands now out of her robes, her arms crossed, "Very well, why then are you talking to me? Why the note, the secrecy?"  
  
Snape motioned Hermione to the side of the tower and sat, anticipating that they might be there for quite some time. "After year five, and the disappearance of Voldemort, there has been little going on in regards to Death Eater conspiracies and plots to murder Potter. The Ministry is worried that they are regrouping, biding their time, to unearth something even more...lethal." His voice cold, as his frown deepened. "We have suspicions that Lucius Malfoy has now assumed primary control of the Death Eaters while Voldemort re-groups," his deep voice echoing through the tower.  
  
Hermione blinked slowly in silent contemplation, "So," she started, leaning against the cold stone wall. "Where exactly do I fit in?"  
  
"We...I...need you to help me gather information about the Malfoy's. The Ministry knows that Lucius is indeed involved-heavily to say the least. But, he is good at covering his tracks, his threats to curse peoples families and his money seem to be quite influencial . The only way that I can think of, to get to him, is by using his son. Draco is a foolish and cocky child that will do anything to be noticed. He has lived in his father's shadow for far too long, and I believe that, now he is older, Draco will try to..." Snape paused to think of the right word, "Outdo Lucius in his achievements." Looking directly at Hermione, Severus rued, "Unfortunately, all the people closest to Draco, are just as much involved as he is, in the crimes against the Ministry, and therefore not willing to betray him. You however," he announced, "You he hates."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in comprehension. "I don't understand why you think that I could be any help. Yes, he hates me. But I am afraid that, that hate is too strong for me to develop any relationship with him. To Draco, I am nothing more than a mudblood." Clasping her hands together she exhaled, 'what have I gotten myself into', she thought. "Any number of students could have a much better chance at befriending Draco than I."  
  
"I thought of that as well Granger, but the simple matter is, you are the smartest student in Hogwart's since I have been a teacher here, and certainly, longer than that. Yes, there are others who would be better suited, but none others have the powers you hold." Snape gave her a reassuring smile, his hand going to rest on her shoulder, "Despite my...actions towards you in the past years, I really am proud of your achievements. You have so much potential." Removing his hands, he intertwined his fingers together, "It is all for appearances, you understand."  
  
"I see, appearances," she muttered swallowing the bit of anger that was threatening to spill out. Thoughts went through her mind. 'You made our lives hell. You practically tortured the Gryffindors, and for what....appearances? It figures', she thought. Hermione, gave him a small smile, as much as she could force herself to do. "Thank you Professor, I will give it some consideration."  
  
Snape's muscles tightened. He did not expected that response, not from respectable-little-Granger. He had figured that she would jump at the chance. Want to prove her skills, to be in the limelight instead of Potter. She did want to be an Auror didn't she? Either way, he wasn't going to push the matter; not yet. "Of course, but do make up your mind soon. No later than a week Voldemort will not stay dormant for long. He has had a year, to sit, to plan. His patience will soon run out, as will mine." he said his voice laced with some underlying threat. He needed her, she couldn't refuse.  
  
"I know," Hermione replied, her voice low. "One week from today you will have your answer. I will need to see what I am getting myself into," she said pulling her robes close to her, as a cool breeze blew through the tower. "By the way, if I do accept, lay off the potion essays, because I'll never get them done." With that said, Hermione did not wait for a response from her Potion Professor. It was late and she had had a long day.  
  
Snape simply smiled as she left. 'That girl has some daring in her', he thought as he waited sometime before going to his own chambers, envisioning the days to come, imagining how, he'd turn 'the-good-girl', bad. 


End file.
